


Tremble

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Maveline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Love - bittersweet, irrepressible - loosens my limbs and I tremble." --Sappho





	Tremble

“Damnit!” Aveline hissed viciously, anger surging through her entire body. “This is the second time the Chief has gone over me this week, and this is the second time we’ve lost someone! Just what does he think he’s playing at?”

Madeleine kept her place at the door, her arms crossed loosely as listened to the ginger rant. After it appeared she was finished she snapped her blue eyes to the ginger’s frame, the expression on her face blank. “He’s doing what he thinks is best, Aveline. You would do the same if it were you in his place.”

“I would not blindly send a man into a hostile environment! He had no backup, no eyes in…..he hadn’t even been briefed on the case!” Aveline slammed her fist on her desk and pushed herself away, getting to her feet in one fluid motion. “He is playing with my squad. That is unacceptable.”

Maddi shut the door behind her, the soft click of the lock falling upon deaf ears as Aveline paced her office angrily, hands balled into tight fists as she muttered to herself. “Ave…” Aveline continued to pace, ignoring her partner completely. Madeleine narrowed her eyes slightly, a faint smile gracing her otherwise expressionless face. She reached the angry woman and backed her into a wall, successfully ending the mindless pace.

Aveline sighed and closed her eyes, making no move to push Madeleine back. She was too riled up to really even register what had just happened. Despite the anger coursing through her, she couldn’t help but let the little grin slip as she felt the tug on her shirt, her raven haired partner untucking the garment from her slacks. “I just……I can’t lose anyone else, Maddi. You know as well as I do how boneheaded that move was.”

“No argument there.” Maddi said quietly, as she slowly undid the top two buttons of Aveline’s blouse, noting the slight change in the redheads breathing. She studied the older woman's face closely, her heart breaking at the deep furrow in her brow and the darkening bags underneath her eyes. Madeleine sighed softly and gently brushed her thumb over Aveline’s lips. “You know as well as I do that we don’t have much to go off of right now as it is. They were well aware of that fact before they agreed to take part in this case.”

Aveline growled lightly in frustration, turning her face away from Madeleine. “I know that, trust me. But…..” she broke off and shook her head, angry tears burning at the corner of her eyes.

“Shhh,” Maddi shushed her softly, barely brushing her lips over Aveline’s cheek. She pressed her lips to the corner of her mouth for a moment before slowly venturing to her jaw, her breath ghosting over her skin. As Maddi’s fingers found their way under the loose shirt, stroking the skin on her stomach and sides lightly, her mouth traveled down her neck, Aveline’s features relaxing and her neck arching. 

“How do you do that, Hawke?” she asked breathlessly, her own arms snaking around Maddi’s waist to pull her closer. Her breath hitched in her throat as Madeleine kissed down her chest, her hands traveling further up her sides. “How are you able to make me go from this angry woman into a trembling teen in a matter of seconds?”

Maddi chuckled against the freckled skin on her chest, kissing the underside of Aveline’s chin. “If I told you my secret, then I wouldn’t be able to use it for future reference now, would I?” She brought her hands up to Aveline’s face and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

Aveline snorted and finally opened her eyes, the green orbs fixated on the woman before her, an eyebrow raised. “I can’t shut my mind off at the end of the day. Plus, Madeleine Hawke, you don’t help matters much.”

“Is that a complaint, Detective Vallen?” Maddi asked with a smirk, stilling her fingers on the woman’s skin. She smiled slightly at the woman’s look, rolling her eyes. “We’re gonna catch this guy Aveline.”

“I know.” she wrapped her arms around Madeleine’s neck as the younger woman’s lips finally descended onto hers, Aveline’s fingers running through the jet black hair and holding her close. They would find him, in time. Until then, Maddi would continue to do everything possible to keep Aveline from going off of the deep end.


End file.
